


Milk

by Ruthercat



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthercat/pseuds/Ruthercat
Summary: 這是個有關奶的故事...RR賤 * 荷蘭蟲有點奶...性癖...慎入





	Milk

「寶貝...！你要出去巡邏？」

「Yap！我好久沒出去啦...制服都快要生塵埃了欵！」

「不！我的意思是...你現在這狀況ok真的...？」

「有什麼不ok的！產乳期又還沒到！！沒問題啦！大叔你要是擔心不如讓我早去早回？」

「......不...」

目送著小男友盪絲離家那moment，韋德的眉頭已皺成小山丘般，他不滿怎麼這小傢伙就不愛聽他的好好留在家呢？明明不巡邏一天半天紐約還在啊？等下真的在外面『那個來』不就GG

『大叔越來越愛操心真是有夠煩！』彼得盪著絲邊飛到紐約的另一邊，在路上小不免也打擊了幾個罪犯！這讓他心情放鬆多了！

只是他也覺得有點說不出的怪，只要他盪絲時拉著絲那邊胸口有點悶...唔...或許是太久沒出來巡邏身體也有生鏽了？要不今晚就把之前的運動量都補回來吧！

無視胸口悶痛的彼得再接著對付了兩個入屋盜竊與三單搶劫，終於在約12點才有空閒的時間，便跑到以前跟韋德約會時等待的屋頂下，靜下來的時候才發現自己身體不對勁...

本來悶痛的胸口已經不痛了，取而代之的是制服的悶濕感......

「...不會吧...」

不想接受的現實還是會來，無奈往下一看，就看到蜘蛛人制服兩邊胸口位置已經濕成一片...奶水將那裡沾得一整個濕，還散出陣陣奶味...他納悶著制服不是有除濕機能時，凱倫便回答他了。

『除濕工作正在進行，由於那位置沾濕的速度太快，除濕施行沒辦法趕上，要不你先將上衣脫下讓我先弄乾』

意思即是奶水分泌太多了吧...天阿實在太羞恥...！！在外面漏奶不說，剛還不知被多少人看到他胸前濕潤的兩點！！想到這彼得立即就想找個地洞將自己埋進去...！ 

但為了安全回家，他還是乖乖的將上半制服拉下好讓凱倫工作...雖然還沒很冷，但吹著晚風還是讓他的身體打顫更不消說這也令他胸前兩點也挺立起來...

自從他開始產乳以來他的周期都很穩定，每月份就那幾天會產乳...就那幾天載上特製的奶罩就行，他從沒想過自己會在非周期時排乳......

這下可讓他想起他那煩人的男友了，今天那傢伙堅持不讓自己出來難不成......

「Shit...pete pie你可讓我找了你整晚，還好你在這...！fuck！你幹嗎脫一半衣服你是想勾引誰？！」

腦中的主角到了，手上拿著一袋便利店的袋子...走到他身邊，彼得反射性的用手遮住自己的胸口...雖然他們老早就看過對方裸體千百遍，但還是有種...嗯。害羞的感覺...

然而韋德卻有點忿怒似的強行拉開他的手...看到他胸前滴著乳汁表情便變得更複雜了...

「......」可是他什麼也沒說，就這樣看著那邊邊顫抖邊滴奶，但神情還是那麼一個黑...這倒令彼得不知所措起來。

不知是那裡讓韋德生氣了...大慨是自己不聽他的話死要出來巡邏...吧？可是誰也不知奶會突然漏出來啊！

握住他的手最終還是沒放開，沒多久，韋德便丟下便利店袋子並強行將人拉到他們以前"辦事"的角落。

傻的也知道他想要幹嗎。彼得當然不從了！他死命的想掙脫那緊拉著他的手！但就算他怎麼弄還是沒辦法令他放開就是，很快，他就被用力壓到牆邊角落，在他想對韋德抱怨這讓他吃痛時，韋德已經環著他並將頭壓到他胸前那滴著奶的敏感地方。

「哈嗚...！」不按理出牌的舉動令彼得嚇到了！那閃電般的觸感瞬時使他身體抖動起來！他雙手想推開人！但麻酸的感覺從乳尖擴散到全身......

韋德專心吸吮乳尖所流出的乳汁，香！濃！純！也不足以形容這天上的美味！他愛死了這些甘露般的美味，每次彼得產乳他就忍不住想要獨佔那些排出體外的奶。今天也不例外...他越發貪婪的吸吮著，在乳水沒排出時更適時用舌尖刺激乳暈...更會幫他搓揉乳房讓他的乳腺能正常排奶...

被兩邊吸吮著的彼得終在閃電般的快感中弄得腰也軟下來，他沒力的呻吟著想讓韋德注意到他無力再站著。但男友卻只瞄了他一眼便再專心吸奶，那模樣就是生怕那些奶消失般貪婪...！

而且啊...被韋德這樣樣吸奶也讓他的小彼得不好過了...他出門時還只穿了剛洗好那條丁字褲，現在小傢伙被制服磨擦也令他不好受...

要說不注意到小男友下半身勃起這件事根本不可能，但今天他無視自己跑出門又不聽他說話這件事令他有點氣。雖然是小事，但這正好不就是一個絕佳的理由合理地欺負他了嗎？

壞念頭一浮現起來就難以收拾...他將彼得想往下伸進去制服底下安慰自己的手拉回來壓回牆上，更十指緊扣的扣壓著他令他絲毫沒有反抗之力...對方也只能在腰軟的狀態下將身體扭動想擺脫他...就在他搖晃之際，韋德卻立刻用力在他的乳暈上啵了一口！那力道令男孩吃痛的發出「嗚！」的哭聲...淚水也伴隨著一起掉下來。

他媽的不能心軟，韋德威爾遜！你男友剛才半裸在外面漏奶的畫面你絕對不能忘！他明明就在勾引人啊！你看他！這樣小就學會出去勾三搭四......

彼得的抽泣聲也沒能令韋德停下，儘管他也被嚇得呆了數秒，但源源不絕的奶讓他丁點動搖之心都沒，他今天就要靠吸吮乳頭來令小男友高潮。

這件事一直是韋德想做而不成功，每次彼得產乳期時不是被東尼鐵罐多行帶走便是他沒在紐約...想吃到他的奶只能喝冷凍的...

今晚可以享用第一手鮮乳簡直是夢寐以求的機會...

「韋...德...」小男友的身體在排出大量乳汁之後因燥熱而變得泛紅...而下半身就變得更不對勁了...制服在他剛擺動身體想掙脫他時不斷磨擦小彼得，反倒令那邊更加興奮，現在已經是完全挺立的狀態。

「讓我...讓我摸...」難耐的快感一點一滴的突破了彼得的羞恥線，那邊好癢...好想撫弄...好想...想到他不自覺的哭著求韋德讓他自慰。

這哭求的樣子令韋德的獸意大發...他只能在換邊的期間抽空回應了一句「不行」便再埋首在吸吮的行為上。

除了吸，他更開始刺激男孩乳房旁的乳腺...那種色情的吸吮方式令彼得更加難耐的擺動腰肢，雖然布料的磨擦並不能像手一般直接，但也能為他的小彼得帶來些許安慰。

那些安慰也跟著上半身的刺激一起加重，他喘息的速度也越來越急...越接近快感頂端了...他的呻吟也越叫越大聲。

最後他的腦袋一片空白，在混集著不行與韋德的名字跟一些語意不明的話，兩邊乳頭同時噴出今天最後的乳汁...下半身的小彼得則噴出了濃濃的精液......

過會，彼得才能從失神的思緒中回來...期時他已經好好打包著正在回家路上...

他狠狼瞪住那個在野外讓他高潮的兇手！但在他想罵些什麼時，已經被帶回家裡並好好安置在舒適的床上。

睡意迅速的攻佔他的意志，第一天的產乳期真的不是人過的......呃......

隔天，男孩醒來時已經是日照正猛的時候...雙人床上的另一邊已經空著，昨晚那個害他在外面噴得一塌胡塗的傢伙似乎逃之夭夭了...

第二天的周期依然疲累，他本想就這樣躺回去接著睡了，但還是敵不過尿意，走出房間便看到兇手在廚房弄早餐。

「甜心？」

「......」彼得完全沒搭理他便跑進廁所，搞定出來也懶得理他，但那人卻特地不讓他回房間...

「你夠了啊！昨晚這樣搞你還想怎樣！」

起床氣加上看到這欠揍的臉讓彼得一秒便爆發！可是韋德卻又像沒感到他滿滿的怒火將人抱進懷裡...

「是想怎樣，臭大叔」反正還很累，推開他很花力氣...想到這，彼得便隨他抱著，但嘴巴還是不免的抱怨。

「你要是不說話，別怪我以後的產乳期都待在東尼那」狠狼的講了這句後，大叔才慌起來，並立即將人帶到沙發，表情更變成受傷狗狗般試圖解釋昨晚的暴行。

總之就是這傢伙在他盪出去時其實想叫他帶著護墊，但彼得卻一言不合便飛走，好心被他丟一旁害他玻璃心碎了，然後追出去找到的人卻在天台上露乳，還流著他最想吸的乳汁，腦子一秒燒壞便發生後面的事...

「這根本不是理由」

「可是！我真的不想你在外面這樣啊！」

「但你卻在外面吸我的奶！還吸得很爽！」

「...這我不能否認...可是！一想到甜心的奶白流了就生氣啊！」

是有什麼好生氣不是每次都吸好吸滿還冰鮮給你喝了嗎？可是這傢伙是真的很認真在說這件事！

然後他想到一個解決的方式...反正到最後自己一定心軟原諒這臭大叔，乾脆把這個當成理由吧...

「...去年。你不是說過那個什麼？ryan rey什麼的演員，演你的那個，唉我搞不懂啦，他是這幾天生日對吧？昨晚的事就當成是生日禮物，反正你連自己何時出生都會記錯...我們就把那個人生日當成是你的過吧～就這樣」

「What？甜心？生日禮物就只有這樣？！」

這傢伙竟還得了便宜還賣乖......

「不想要那我就照原定計劃，這幾天都回復仇者大廈了」

「No!!!!別！甜心別這樣啊啊啊啊啊！」

「所以？生日快樂？」

「嗚嗚嗚謝謝！！」

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 看了某本產乳的同人之後便像瘋了似的想像荷蘭產乳...這害人不淺咧...
> 
> 順帶一提這也算是叔的生日賀文！完全是寫到最後才記得這件事(幹


End file.
